Captive
by breeeliss
Summary: Kya was sure they would kill her. Instead they slammed her into a prison where she would probably never see her family again. Being killed was probably a better option. Kya x Ozai. Pro-bending Circuit submission.


**Title: **Captive

**Rating: **M

**Words: **3500 (yeah, 3500 exactly. Close call, huh?)

**Summary: **Kya was sure they would kill her. Instead they slammed her into a prison where she would probably never see her family again. Being killed was probably a better option. Kya x Ozai. Pro-bending Circuit submission.

**a/n: **Sooo...this round was crack pairings. And I kind of had a lot of trouble trying to make something fluffy and cute and fun, so I screwed up and wrote something that was kinda fucked up. Oops. I mean, honestly, what else do you expect from a Kya x Ozai fic? That's like dirty smut just waiting to happen.

**Warnings: **Sexual scenes, some sorta-kinda-implied dub-con, dark themes

**Pairing: **Kya (Katara's mom) / Ozai

**Task: **One member of your pairing accidentally hurts the other.

**Prompts:**

(object) a doll

(smell) rotting fruit

(restriction) No use of the word "and."

**OOO**

_Captive_

**OOO**

"We have thirty minutes."

It was a code Kya had already made it her business to know. He wasn't supposed to be down here. Her cell wasn't supposed to be breached. It was why he waited until the guards decided to switch posts—he knew the schedule; he drafted it, after all. He knew exactly when they would both be alone. They had thirty minutes today. That was a long time compared to the quick trysts he sometimes sped her through. This meant getting fully undressed.

The Fire Lord was closing the cell door behind him while Kya stripped off the rags they dressed the prisoners in. When she was done, his shirt had already been thrown into the corner. He advanced on her almost immediately—pressing her against the metal bars, pulling up her thighs to wrap around his hips, mashing his lips against hers, letting their teeth knock together, biting down, sucking on those lips until blood was drawn—while Kya did nothing to stop it.

She grunted when he sunk his teeth again into the gash on her lip. He shoved his tongue into her mouth to lap up the blood that was collecting. It was something that Kya was sure would have been sickening to her had she still been with her husband. But here, blood was normal. Blood was sex. Blood felt…_good_. For now.

His hips thrust forward, drawing out a wanton groan from her mouth that she didn't bother to cover. All the prisoners knew how their captivity worked. Moans from a female prisoner weren't something to cower or seethe over. If you could find a way to enjoy yourself in this perdition, you were doing a hell of a lot better than a lot of the other captives here. So she reveled in the delicious sensations while she ignored the shame.

They had time today, so he licked the tips of two of his fingers before bringing them down between Kya's legs. Her teeth dug into her injured lip, urging him to reach his head up to lick at the metallic fluid that dripped down her chin. His fingers moved furiously, sometimes pressing too hard, sometimes pinching with force. It was just on the precipice of painful, but Kya's body couldn't discern that distinction. She was dripping. She was needy. She was desperate. He saw all of this written across her face but took no issue in taking full advantage of it.

Her ankles were pressing insistently against his lower back when he finally entered her. The slam echoed down the hall of cells, but he kept on with no intention of slowing down. Her back was bruising from the force of his thrusts whilst his fingers snagged her hips in an iron grip that was sure to leave marks against her dark skin. At some point amidst his relentless pace, her weight had become too much for his arms to support. They had slid down the metal bars, leaving her back feeling chafed, raw, but humming with the same intensity that was thrumming through her sex.

Her orgasm was coming, but she knew that he hated whenever she spoke his name whenever they did this together. So she pressed her lips into the skin along his throat so that her shouts were muffled along with the name that she had unwittingly developed a familiarity for. The pleasure soaked through her, offering her a calming reprieve from her bruises. Once the wave faded, she knew she would start feeling the soreness of her body again. The only noise that had left him was the feral grunt he had allowed to echo throughout her cell whilst he rode out his own climax. She felt thick, cool liquid drying inside of her. She knew he didn't care about what that could possibly mean for the future. At the end of the day, she meant nothing.

He collected his breath before he pulled out of her, leaving her naked on the stone floor. He collected his shirt from the corner of the cell. "As you were." Kya scoffed quietly. He spoke to her like she was a soldier or a servant. She laughed because sometimes she liked to think that he visited her so often out of some sick affection for her. It was these moments that slammed some sense back into her.

Kya bowed her head, as she was supposed to. "Of course, my Lord."

Fire Lord Ozai had finished dressing, but did not bother to look back to acknowledge the respect she didn't think she even owed him. Instead, he slipped out of the cell as quickly as he had entered it.

**OOO**

She was sure she would be killed.

That's what they did to Waterbenders nowadays. They killed them so that they wouldn't serve as a threat to the Fire Nation. With the Avatar gone for good, benders were the only real people around with any sort of power. Instead, they slapped her into chains. She wasn't technically a Waterbender, but they didn't know that. They certainly didn't leave her any opportunities to demonstrate that ability. Any water that the prisoners in this cell were given was kept in metal canteens that were pressed through the bars of the cells for the benders to drink from. You had to press your lips through the thin bars in order to get a proper mouthful. They watered them so infrequently that the latent moisture in their mouths couldn't be used for much, her neighbor in the cage to her right had told her.

"They keep us dehydrated. They make sure we have nothing left to hold on to." Her neighbor in the cage to her left had been here for two years longer than Kya, so she knew all about how the Fire Nation treated the Water Tribe prisoners. Kya frequently saw the woman clutching a ragged doll to her chest whilst she hummed silly little lullabies to it at night. She was able to hide it in her clothes without any detection. Kya was sure that the woman had to convince a guard to keep the old thing. How, Kya didn't want to ask. It must have belonged to her daughter.

It made her think about Katara, so Kya made it a point to block out the woman's singing as well as ignore the doll when she could. Kya wasn't delusional like some of the prisoners here. She knew this was permanent. There was a very strong chance she wouldn't be getting out of here. There was nothing for her to do for now other than to acclimate herself to the environment. She was a Waterbender for all they knew. She was being punished for her crimes. Her punishment meant Katara's safety.

It wasn't until the end of the first week that Kya had been in her caged prison that she had heard the sounds for the first time. It was late. She had been staring at the bowl of rotten fruit that they had left her this morning. She was excited that they had actually decided to award them with something other than stale bread—fruit of all things!—but it turned out that the fruit was completely unfit for eating. She kicked it to the corner of her cell, angered at the gesture. The Fire Nation guards had a sick sense of humor.

But it was during this time that she started to hear moaning coming from the cell just to the left of the one directly across from her. It was a peculiar angle, but she could just see the shadows rutting against the bars of the cell. Maybe it was dehydration that made the obvious come to Kya rather late, but once she realized what was happening, she covered her mouth in horror. There was no denying what that was, especially when she started to hear the telltale sound of skin slapping against skin. The worst part was that she couldn't discern whether the woman was enjoying herself, or if she was in pain.

Her neighbor with the doll shook her head. "Get used to it, darling. Happens all the time."

Kya's stomach clenched—in disgust or in hunger, she wasn't quite sure. Probably some mixture of both. "What do you mean, all the time? Sex? In this place?"

The woman nodded. "Of course, darling. Nobles, princes, cousins of the Fire Lord—they all sneak down here to terrorize the prisoners."

Kya slunk back into the shadows when she heard a particularly enthusiastic moan. She refused to watch anymore of it. "That can't possibly be allowed."

The woman shrugged. "I'm sure it isn't. They always seem to sneak down here when the guards aren't around, from what I've always seen. But that doesn't stop them. Something about exotic Water Tribe woman, I hear them say sometimes. Gets them going." The woman continued to clutch her doll as her voice lost more of its intonation. Kya had the distinct feeling that this woman knew about these deviant practices a little too well.

The moaning stopped. The cage in question opened not too soon after as the elegantly dressed Fire Nation man walked down the hall of cells towards the exit of the chamber. So casual. So indifferent, like no wrong was done.

The noises started up again, this time further down the cellblock. Once that one ended, more started. That night, Kya felt sick to her stomach, sitting in the stench of the fruit rotting in her cell while listening to dozens of women get ravished. Both filled her with intense bouts of disgust so strong, she couldn't bother to distinguish between the two.

Kya swallowed. That would be her soon. She could tell. But she didn't count on catching the attention of the Fire Lord of all people.

It was a very brief moment of interest. The Fire Lord came to inspect the new prisoners that day. He was passing along, scuffing the dirt underneath him with his boot, when his foot accidently connected with one of the bars of Kya's cell. His small slip had startled her awake from the brief nap she was trying to catch as she leaned against the bars of her cell closest to the walkway. She gasped when she awoke, so he had seen her almost immediately. His eyes bored into hers, making her feel like she was a decrepit vermin, but she still couldn't deny the Fire Lord's handsome face.

He kneeled down onto the floor to get a better view of her. She thought of scuttling into the back of her cage, but she wasn't sure what disrespecting the Fire Lord would get her. He reached out between the bars to grab a piece of her hair hanging in front of her face. He rubbed the strand in between two of his fingers, never letting his gaze leave her face. "Where did you get this one?"

"From the Southern Water Tribe, my Lord," the warden answered promptly.

"She's young," the Fire Lord commented, as if that was a peculiar observation he hadn't been expecting to make.

The warden nodded. "I believe this one had a very young daughter, though. Still, you are correct. Quite young. It didn't matter to the raiders. They grabbed all the Waterbenders they saw, as instructed."

The Fire Lord nodded. "As they should have," he agreed. He released her hair, allowing for Kya to release a great sigh. He stood up regally, staring down at her as if she was some scrumptious meal.

"It's a shame. I'm sure she had a husband."

**OOO**

Ozai had Kya with her face pressed into the stone floor when she felt the burning on her side for the first time.

His hand was pressed just underneath her ribs while he was driving into her from behind, but suddenly the gentle pressure turned into a warmth, which turned into a fire, which turned into a scalding, burning, painful tear through her side.

She remembered screaming into the floor underneath her as she felt her skin charring underneath his grip, but he merely tightened his hold on her hair more, snarling at her to be quiet. He was being particularly rough today, she had noticed. He was usually rough in a way that told of the illicit nature of their couplings as well as the rushed rutting they were forced to partake in without getting caught. It was humiliating at first, but Kya long accepted it as a part of her captivity.

But this was the first time that it seemed like he was hurting her because he was angry.

It was beginning to happen with increasing frequency. Instead of sidling into her cage in secret or muttering darkly all the things he'd like to do to her, he'd come in with the doors slamming behind him with no other goal other than to take her in whatever fashion he saw fitting. Usually, it was a fashion that involved releasing some pent up energy that he had inside him. Kya could tell the difference by now. He was coming to her to let off rage.

She didn't think he was purposefully hurting her. Or at the very least, he wasn't aware. Katara often accidentally froze things or flung water at the walls when she was angry or upset with her brother or with her family. But she was a little girl who didn't really have a control on her bending. She was sure the same lack of control was appearing now, but in a Firebender that she was sure was incredibly experienced. For someone of his caliber to lose control of his bending was a shock. Kya didn't know what on Earth could have Ozai so livid as to leave scorch marks all over her body whenever they coupled. It wasn't her place to say anything.

It was after she had screamed through a burn that he left on her lower back that she decided to do something she hadn't had the courage to do before. She spoke out of turn.

"Who's Ursa?"

The Fire Lord paused, looking over his shoulder at her as if she were a rat that had just spoken up. "What?" he snarled at her.

Kya swallowed, wincing at the burn bubbling up the skin on her back. "You were calling me Ursa just now. 'Don't you dare, Ursa. Stop your talking, Ursa.'" It was something he hadn't done before. This was the first time she'd heard the name, but she had a feeling that the Fire Lord's slip would serve to explain some pressing questions.

"How dare you speak to me as if I'm your equal!" he roared back at her, seeming to pay no mind to the attention he had garnered from the rest of the prisoners. "You're fortunate I won't kill you in this cell right now for speaking to me that way."

That wasn't a threat that Kya let bother her much. Not only would it not be much of a surprise, but she also was sure that he wouldn't dare do it. Not while she had his attention like this at least. "Do you want to hurt her?"'

Ozai was ready to screech back at her-probably fulfill his threat to kill her for obstinance-but he paused mid rant to stare at her. His glare withered slightly whilst his shoulders relaxed, losing their tension. Something she had said had gotten to him because his angry energy had dissolved into wonder. She pressed on.

"Who ever this Ursa is, you want to hurt her," Kya stated this time. "But you haven't hurt her."

Ozai wasn't moving, so Kya assumed that she was right. She was sure she was anyway. Suddenly the frequent, painful visits were starting to make a lot of sense. "You want to. But you come here instead."

This was a death sentence. She was going to say the wrong thing, then get her life extinguished because of it. Perhaps it was all of the aches she had all over her body from the burns, or perhaps it was just latent soreness from the abuse over these past few weeks, but she was feeling brave. The pain was making her want to speak out against something she probably couldn't control, but could at least call attention to. Gain an upper hand. Win something back. That's all she had.

He kneeled down to her level. "Do you presume to know me?"

Kya shook her head. "No. But I do know when I'm being treated like an outlet." Kya lifted her arm to show him a particularly nasty burn that he had left under her ribcage a couple of days ago. "You don't realize how much damage you really want to inflict on others, do you?"

Ozai's brows lifted slightly in surprise, confirming what Kya had assumed. He hadn't realized he'd been hurting her so much throughout his visits. She didn't expect him to view these as accidents, but certainly a loss of control.

Kya considered him for a moment. The Fire Lord. Ruler of the Fire Nation. The most powerful man on the planet who probably wanted nothing more than to snuff the world out under his boot. He was a man that carried rage inside of him that seemed to want to ignite in a consuming inferno of chaos. She supposed he had plenty of reasons to want to inflict pain on others. He certainly seemed the type.

But that name...Ursa. Kya wondered if that was someone close to him. A daughter. A wife.

How much hate did he carry with him to want to hurt someone like that?

All of her questions were digging deep, so she wasn't surprised when he kicked her in the chest, sending her reeling into the back wall of her cage. It knocked the wind out of her, but Kya knew better than to cry out or complain about the pain. Take it. Endure it. That's what the rest of the prisoners told her to do.

Ozai had locked the cage before he regarded her once more. "You'd do well to keep your questions to yourself. I can't account for what would happen if you were to ask the wrong one."

**OOO**

"I don't know how to handle this," Kya sighed into the dank air that evening, curling up against the pain from the bruise Ozai had left on her chest when he kicked her. "I'm going to fall apart here. Why didn't they just kill us off?"

A woman from the cage across from her answered. "Sweetie, killing us would be the easy option. Easy for us. It'd be a blessing at this point. I mean, what's worse? This, or a mercy killing?"

Someone from further down the cell block from a cage Kya couldn't see spoke up next. "She's right, you know. Keeping us like this is a punishment. They're cruel, these Fire Nation people."

Kya growled, refusing to accept that as a decent answer. To think that actually losing her life was something she would be hoping for instead of being alive. It was a sickening thought. Her life used to hold so much meaning. Now it was as if she was given a new one that had all new rules. She had long given up hope of seeing her daughter or her husband again, but she'd be damned if she just accepted this treatment as her new fate.

"I don't understand what use we are," Kya continued tiredly. "He wants us gone so that he can rule without any worries. Why keep us around like we're cattle?"

The woman across from her spoke again. "What better insult than to treat us like scum? Like objects? Like empty sacks of garbage that are good for taking out their anger or their lust on. It's all we're good for. We're not even a threat."

Kya frowned. "Taking things out on us?"

"Sure," the woman responded. "What's going to happen when they do? Nothing. They get to act out in the privacy of a prison ward with no consequences. We get to say nothing while we absorb whatever crap they dump on us."

The woman turned to face Kya this time. "Trust me. Everyone knows how much the Fire Lord despises his wife as well as his son. Taking it out on you gives him power. We all know how much the Fire Nation loves having that."

Just then, a nobleman entered the chamber. He stopped in front of the woman's cage, cutting her rant short. She shrugged at Kya while she pushed her clothes off, ready to handle what he came to take out on her. The familiar noises started up soon enough, but Kya turned away from the display. She closed her eyes, doing her best to block out the noise. Maybe she could get some sleep if she really tried.

The Fire Lord usually visited at night, after all. She'd have to be ready for him this evening.


End file.
